1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recycling of mobile phones. More specifically, the present invention relates to a kiosk for visually analyzing mobile phones and providing remuneration to an owner for recycling of the mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a large increase in the number of electronic devices used by the typical consumer. These devices include cell phones, PDA's, mp3 players, GPS devices, cameras, beepers, remote controls, cordless phones, calculators, etc. The rapid pace at which new technology and models of electronic devices are introduced creates a situation where many consumers upgrade or replace one or more recyclable device on a frequent basis. Often, the consumer does not dispose of the prior electronic device, but rather just stops using it and begins using the new device. This may happen over several generations of such devices.
In addition to the electronic devices mentioned above, there are many other types of devices that have relatively high frequency replacement rates, including portable mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones, MP3 players, etc, and non-portable electronic devices, such as computers, printers, and the like. In addition to electronic devices, there are content based digital media such as games on CD, DVD, or cartridge, or entertainment mass storage items such as CDs, DVDs, BluRay, etc. There is a need for handling of such items in an ecologically friendly manner, both via recycling or by proper disposal procedures. It has not been convenient for owners of electronic devices to either recycle such devices or to properly dispose of such devices. There is currently little incentive for a device owner to “do the right thing” with a used device. When the owner just stops using a device and simply puts it in storage: the opportunity for recycling or re-use by another party is lost. If the owner just throws the device away in normal trash containers, the proper recycling or safe disposing of the device is thwarted.
One particular problem associated with this phenomenon can be illustrated by an example of mobile phones. There are more than 3.6 billion mobile phone users in the world with an annual growth of 10% per annum. The replacement rate of mobile handsets is roughly every 18 months as new models have more features and new standards evolve. Wireless carriers also offer new phones below cost, or free, as incentives to get customers to sign lucrative two-year service contracts ensuring a constant build-up of old mobile phones. Old mobile phones and other mobile devices (pagers, PDAs) present a growing threat to the environment. As of 2007, there are more than 750 million mobile phones waiting to be recycled in the US, either in drawers or already in the waste stream. Another 150+ million or so are added every year. Once in the waste stream, these devices may leak Lead, Mercury, Cadmium, Arsenic and other toxic substances into the water supply. Municipalities often incinerate their waste, instantly putting these toxic elements into the air, and they return to earth in rain water. A problem that needs to be solved is to make it easy and accessible for the public to recycle or resell their mobile phones and other recyclable devices. Two reasons why mobile phones are not being recycled or resold are difficult access to recycling or reselling facilities, and secondly security concerns about the information stored on the mobile phone. In addition to mobile phones, the same problems apply to many other electronic devices.
Technology has not yet provided a resolution to this problem. One invention is Bishop, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,308 for Automated Vending Of Cellular Hand-Held Telephones And Cellular Telephone Services, which discloses a vending machine that dispenses cellular telephones purchased by consumers through the vending machine. Bishop essentially adds to the problem by making it easier to acquire mobile phones.
Taylor et al., U.S. Patent Publication Number 2009/0190142, for a Method And System For Connecting A Data Storage Device To A Kiosk, discloses a kiosk with a docking port and an optical recognition device for identifying a data port on a data storage device. Taylor is directed at printing digital images at a photo kiosk.
The prior art has failed to recognize the problems associated with recycling mobile phones in a manner that is enticing to a consumer yet financially rewarding to the recycler. Further, the prior art has failed to determine an automated means for visually inspecting a LCD screen of a mobile phone to determine if the LCD screen is damaged.